


Apoyo

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: Canonverse. One-shot. LeviHan. En un acto desesperado, Hange se arroja con Levi en brazos al río, logrando con eso escapar momentáneamente de Zeke y Floch. Su determinación le permite salvar la vida de Levi por un tiempo más.





	Apoyo

Los brazos le dolían a causa del esfuerzo hecho al nadar con el cuerpo de Levi entre ellos. El hombre pesaba pero eso no le importó. Nadó hasta que sus brazos ya no le respondieron y como pudo se acercó a la orilla jalando con cuidado el malherido cuerpo del capitán.

Con una mano se ancló al pasto y con la otra lo sostenía férreamente, no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y con todas sus fuerzas lo jaló consigo. Por suerte, en esa parte del río, el pasto estaba muy crecido, por el momento descansaría ahí, tomaría aire y fuerzas unos minutos, para después continuar hacia dentro a algún bosque.

Se recostó en el pasto con Levi recargado en su estómago, después de algunos segundos la respiración de Hange se hizo pausada, la adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo alertó todos sus sentidos. No podía darse el lujo de ser descuidada porque de ser así, los atraparían y darían muerte a ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con sumo cuidado y dificultad incorporó medio cuerpo sin despegarse ni un centímetro de Levi. Cerró su ojo fuertemente para después abrirlo poco a poco y ver a detalle la gravedad de las heridas en el capitán. Su ojo se cristalizó a causa de ver el rostro del que ha sido su único compañero en las batallas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Solo ellos eran los únicos veteranos con vida, habían logrado una conexión mayor desde lo acontecido en Shiganshina.

Como pudo deshizo el nudo del cravat y comenzó a limpiar el rostro húmedo de Levi. Reprimió, aunque no del todo, el temblor de sus manos para comenzar a quitar con extremo cuidado las esquirlas incrustadas en los pómulos y frente del hombre.

Por cada esquirla retirada, Hange, con labios temblorosos susurraba un doloroso perdón.

Volvió a pasar el paño húmedo sobre las heridas, la sangre emanaba ligeramente. No soportó más cuando trató de limpiar la herida más grande, la que atravesaba casi todo el rostro, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, pasando a afectar el ojo derecho; retiró los mechones de cabello para dejar el área libre de molestias.

—¿Por qué tú? Vamos, despierta, hombre pequeño —Hange ya no pudo reprimir más su tristeza. Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta mientras una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo, cayendo en la mejilla de Levi.

Con un suave vaivén se mecía junto con el inerte cuerpo del capitán.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en la maleza. Contuvo la respiración y con cuidado se recostó en el suelo por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, cuando notó que los ruidos se habían ido, solo por precaución decidió quedarse así un par de minutos más. Una vez transcurridos, se incorporó de nuevo.

—Esos traidores me las van a pagar, los voy a matar a todos —ella habló en voz alta.

—No ha-bles así, me recu-erdas a cierto moco-so est-tupido— Levi habló con mucha dificultad.

—¡Levi! —exclamó Hange con el rostro lloroso.

—No gri-tes.

—Lo siento, Levi. No gritaré, lo siento —Hange estaba contenta de que Levi al fin despertara y mostrara señales de estar consciente—. No hables, por favor. Esa herida es muy grave, no queremos que empeore —una tierna sonrisa, al fin, adornó el rostro de la comandante, mientras una última lágrima se le escapaba.

Levi cerró los ojos, asintiendo pesadamente con la cabeza.

—¿Te importaría si voy por un poco de agua? Necesito limpiar tu herida —susurró ella al tiempo que estrechaba la mano izquierda de Levi entre las suyas—, para afirmar haz una leve presión, y si vas a negar no hagas ningún movimiento —Hange sintió un pequeño apretón en sus manos, sonrió.

Se puso en cuclillas y despacio comenzó a desabrochar su blusa blanca, se despojó de ella y con los dientes comenzó a romperla en pequeños pedazos. Se levantó y fue al río a humedecerlos para después regresar y comenzar a limpiar la gran herida en el rostro de Levi.

—Perdona si te lastimo, no es mi intención —con delicadeza retiraba la sangre seca, ahora hidratada y más fácil de quitar. Levi le respondió con un sonido gutural emitido por su garganta—. Necesito coserte ésta herida, no quiero que se infecte. Levi, no quiero perderte, no a ti.

Hange suspiró para después mirar hacia el cielo, debía ser fuerte, mucho muy fuerte, no podía permitir que Levi la viera derrotada. Aunque no quisiera, debía sonreír para él. Inyectarle ánimo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Limpió el rostro y le sonrió. Por un instante notó cómo Levi hacía una mueca, como si sonriera.

—Lo-loca, tu... —levantó la mano derecha con esfuerzo y tocó el torso desnudo de la mujer.

—No tenía otra opción —ella encogió los hombros, después tomó la mano derecha de él entre las suyas —incluso tus dedos, ay Levi —frunció los labios en una fina línea.

Limpió los dedos intactos con delicadeza, miró sus uñas y las limpió. Acercó la mano herida a sus labios, para depositar un par de pequeños besos en el dorso. Dejó sus labios reposando en esa mano que era todo su apoyo.

—Voy a tratar de hacer un vendaje con esto —le mostró algunos trozos de su blusa—, perdóname si te lastimo, no es esa mi intención —el hombre herido movió un poco la cabeza, en afirmación.

Hange asintió mientras cubría la mano con la tela. Sintió como Levi respiraba rápidamente, estaba claro que le dolían los movimientos que ella hacía, pero debía vendar firme para evitar que más sangre saliera de esas heridas. Aun así Levi se mostró fuerte, ambos se demostraban fortaleza, no permitirían jamás dejarse caer.

—Cha-chaqueta.

—Levi, por favor, no hables. No quiero que esa herida empeore. ¿Qué quieres con la chaqueta? —Levi miró hacia su torso— ¿Quieres que me la ponga? —él asintió— Tengo una idea mejor, pensándolo bien no es bueno que estés con esas ropas mojadas, y no queremos sumarle un resfrío a esta situación.

La mujer le quitó muy despacio la chaqueta, aflojó las correas del arnés en su torso y finalizó quitándole la camisa blanca. Dobló la ropa para después colocarla bajo la cabeza de Levi, haciéndolo descansar. Hange iba a levantarse cuando la mano izquierda del hombre la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa, qué necesitas? —Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Levi la hizo recostarse en el suelo— Ya veo, quieres que me recueste contigo, está bien —Hange se recostó, pero no se esperó el movimiento de Levi, que poco a poco fue acercándose a ella para reposar su cabeza sobre la pequeña prenda que cubría sus pecho, ala altura de su corazón.

—Bien, descansemos —ella lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando la coronilla del varón— Descansemos porque después vamos a ir a deshacernos de esos hijos de puta. Lo haremos a nuestra manera, así que ahora duerme, Levi. Duerme, yo te cuidaré. Cuando despiertes nos marcharemos y buscaremos ayuda.

—Gra-gracias, Han...

—Shh, ya me agradecerás después, enano, por ahora descansa —ella lo interrumpió.

Levi soltó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer por el cansancio originado por las heridas causadas en la explosión. Hange sintió como la tibia respiración del hombre golpeaba suavemente contra la piel de sus pechos, ella se encargaría de mantenerlo con vida.

—Descansa, mi pequeño. Cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes por nada.

Su mente comenzó a elaborar un plan para poder escapar y buscar ayuda sin ser localizados. Ahora sí estaba molesta y haría pagar todas y cada una de las heridas de Levi, haría lo imposible por curarlo para después, juntos, acabar con esos que osaron subestimarlos, comenzando con los hermanos Jaeger, nadie conocía a Hange Zoë molesta, y ella no estaba molesta, sino lo que le sigue.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de leer semejante capítulo, el 115 y ver cómo Hange se lanzó al río con un malherido Levi, me dio mucho sentimiento y así me imagino yo el cómo Hange, ya a solas con él, tuvieron un rato de tranquilidad después de semejante acto de rescate que realizó esta bella y hermosa mujer.   
> De verdad me gustaría que Levi sobreviva, pero las cosas están muy densas. Como sea, espero que Hange lo acompañe hasta su último suspiro.


End file.
